


Tears of Tension And Relief

by Lapis_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapis_Paladin/pseuds/Lapis_Paladin
Summary: After a rough mission, Keith and Lance finally relieve the tension they’d been dancing around for a long time.





	Tears of Tension And Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by luscena’s art piece which can be found here on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B0QyLCcA_rN/?igshid=1kw602e35pdig

Opponents down, debris was surrounding them, but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that this thing between them hadn’t been established. It didn’t matter that they’d been dancing around each other for weeks, the tension ever rising. In this moment, across the room, one look was all it took before he was running over. In this moment Keith never felt more alive. 

He was bleeding, scratched up, and looked worse for wear but even with the weight of the war around him, and despite the tears rolling down his cheeks, he was the happiest he had been in a long time. The adrenaline, the quick movements making sure they all got out alive, he’d do it all again just to have this. Just to have him here, and safe in his arms and to feel just as safe in the warmth of his. 

“We’re alive baby, no need to cry” Lance whispered as they broke apart. 

“Who’s crying stupid, look at you” Keith answered back but despite the harsh words, the tone behind it conveyed something fond. 

Tears wiped away, the two looked at each other and smiled. This had been a long time coming and they couldn’t be happier. 

“Ya know it’s pretty amazing that y’all are finally getting together, but can we get back to the matter at hand here?” a voice sounding distinctly like Hunk said from a close distance. 

“The matter of my hand is currently enjoying itself thank you” Lance said slowly trailing down Keith’s back dangerously close to the swell of Keith’s ass. Keith blushed and swatted him away. 

“Gross! Take out your hormones on each other later, let’s finish this mission and get back to the castle please, I don’t have time for this shit” another small angry voice that sounded like Pidge said from further away. 

Keith leaned in to whisper to Lance “Mmm I think I like Pidge’s idea. I definitely have a lot of tension built up. Let’s say we build up the tension more, finish this mission and if you’re a good boy we can relieve some of it hmm?”

Lances face got so red it traveled to the tips of his ears. Keith laughed and then swatted him on the behind and said

“Come on sharpshooter. Let’s finish this mission so we can have our own mission back home” 

On the side, Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and said “Wonderful job at finally pulling your heads out of your ass and finally acknowledging the tension between you two, but PLEASE can we try to get this mission done WITHOUT throwing innuendos left and right?” 

Lance finally alert again smirked and said “No promises” and leaned in to kiss Keith one more time as everyone else simultaneously groaned in annoyance.


End file.
